Hollywood Arts High
by The Victorious Fan
Summary: The gang from Victorious in an alternate tale of love and fun.
1. Realizing, Distracting, Loving, Fighting

Chapter 1

Part 1: Narrated by Tori

As I sat on my couch, I heard a soft knock on my door. I could recognize that knock any day. "Come in, Andre!" I yelled.

"Hey Tori!" Andre replied in the sweet, friendly way he always does. "I got some good news! Remember Karaoke Dokie?"

Wow. I hadn't been there in so long. "Yeah. Why? Is it closing?"

"Kind of. Mrs. Lee, ya know, from Nozu. She's buying it and turning it into a Mini-Nozu with Karaoke!"

"No way! But… what about those girls. Hayley and…" I stumbled on the annoying blonde's name.

Andre reminded me, "Tara. Yeah, they're not too happy. But who cares? Now Mrs. Lee says when it opens, we can perform there Saturday nights for 30 bucks a night!"

I was in shock. "Shut up!"

"True chizz!" Andre remarked in his comedic ways.

All of the sudden a loud slam of a door was heard from upstairs. Trina came running down the steps very quickly. "WHAT! Mrs. Lee didn't want me to sing too!" Trina hollered. "Well, I can perform too, right?"

Andre stuttered, "Er…"

I helped him out, "Probably not."

Trina's mood changed from anxiousness to despair. "Oh," she responded. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Trina walked slowly up the steps. I could tell she was let down, as usual. I

I broke the awkward silence that had followed. "How about we meet up with Mrs. Lee and get some more deats tomorrow at lunch?"

Andre replied, "Sounds good. See you at school."

"Bye."

Later that day, we all met up in Sikowitz's class. Once again, Sikowitz had some strange lesson planned out to teach us. "Today, we are going to learn about oh look at that bird out there!"

Our class looked out the window when Sikowitz continued with his lesson. "We are learning about distracting! Ha! I got you all!"

Beck spoke up, "Distracting what? Your class from learning?" Beck had that slightly teasing yet nice voice that only a Beck could have.

Sikowitz came back at him, "Very funny. No. In theater, or live filming, actors must stay in character no matter their surroundings."

Jade spoke her first insult of the day. "That's stupid."

Sikowitz surprisingly got fired up, "Well distracting things is a part of life! So get over it!"

Jade responded in her ever so memorable way, "Oh," in a deep, long tone.

After that the bell had rang, even though we hadn't even learned anything yet. That seemed to happen often in Sikowitz's class. Sikowitz, still upset, told us to, "Just get out." But hey, that's Sikowitz for you.

Part 2: Narrator

After the bell rang, the gang left Sikowitz class. As Robbie went to get some Wahoo Punch, Cat came up from behind him. "Hey Robbie!" Cat exclaimed in her sweet but excited voice. It was like she had read his mind and knew he wanted to talk to her.

Robbie replied, "Hey, little lady!"

Cat flirtatiously hit his chest and sweetly said, "You're so funny!" That was when he decided to ask her.

"Hey. Cat. Do you… want to go have d-dinner at Nozu tonight?" Robbie was obviously a little nervous, hoping she wouldn't reject him. Luckily, Cat did the opposite.

"Of course I will!" She responded excitedly. "See you at 7!" Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off.

Meanwhile, Jade was at her locker when Sinjin walked up to her.

"So, Jade," Sinjin said as seductively as Sinjin could. "Are you still single and ready to mingle?"

Jade didn't even look back when she told him to walk away.

"Okay," Sinjin glumly replied. Then he walked off to add more undigested food to his locker.

Before Jade was done at her locker, Beck walked up to her, much to Jade's annoyance. "Jade. Can we please talk?"

Jade replied, "I don't think **we** have anything to talk about." Beck would not give up though.

"Come on, Jade. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't still be friends," Beck argued.

Jade, who got annoyed very quickly, began to shout. "Fine! Let's just start fresh and pretend that we never dated and never broke up. Deal?"

Beck, surprised by Jade's outburst, quickly agreed. "Yes."

Jade let her temper drop out and quietly said, "Fine," and walked off.

Beck thought to himself, "Well, at least she's nicer now."


	2. Timing, Dating, Hating

Chapter 2

Part 1: Narrated by Andre

Tori and I walked into Nozu and walked over to Mrs. Lee at the Nozu sushi bar. Tori greeted her, "Hi Mrs. Lee!"

Mrs. Lee had seemed to not forget about the play Jade produced, because she replied, "Hello girl who tried to kill my daughter." Tori sheepishly looked away.

"Are you here for sushi?" Mrs. Lee had asked us.

I began to respond, "Actually…" when Mrs. Lee cut me off and told us to sit down and order sushi.

Tori replied, "Ok then."

"So, Mrs. Lee," I began to ask, "Tori and I were wondering if we could ever have another person perform on Saturdays? And when will our hours be?"

Tori interrupted, "Ha-ha. Our hours! … Go on."

Mrs. Lee replied, "Other people can sing too, but I must know first, and they won't be paid. And you can perform anytime you'd like!"

"Thanks again, Mrs. Lee," I said.

Then Mrs. Lee pointed at Tori and stated sharply, "I am still getting my revenge!"

Tori replied with a simple, "Oh."

Part 2: Narrated by Cat

As I walked into Nozu, I saw Robbie waiting at a booth. YAY! "Hi Robbie!" I screamed across the tables. I ran up to him and sat down.

Robbie responded in his quirky way, "Hey Cat! What do you want to order?" I decided to get my flirtatious side on.

I replied, "How about a hot bowl of Robbie?" and I leaned in to kiss him.

-20 Minutes Later-

Robbie and I both ordered the sushi of the day, and it was delicious! "Yummy! I love this sushi!" I said very pleased. Robbie added, "Yeah! What do you think they put in this sushi?"

I jokingly told him, "Fish and seaweed?"

Robbie, after a few seconds, replied, "Yeah!" Sometimes Robbie wasn't the smartest knife in my brother's closet.

I checked my phone and saw that it was already 9:30. "Aw! Sorry Robbie, I have to go watch _I Married My Mom_ re-runs with my brother before he starts screaming."

Robbie looked sad that our date was over, but pleased. "That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow!" He leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him back for almost 10 seconds when I let go and said, "Bye, boyfriend!" Then I skipped out to my brother's car. He was already screaming at buses as they drove by.

Part 3: Narrated by Beck

Jade texted me saying she would be practicing Sikowitz play in the Blackbox, but a dance class was going on when I walked in. And there was no sign of Jade. I saw Trina over in the corner by herself.

I got her attention, "Hey Trina."

See seemed surprised. "Hey Beck. What's going on? We're in the middle of a dance class."

"Have you seen Jade? She said she would be here."

"Oh. You were looking for Jade. Not me… I haven't seen her. Sorry."

Trina seemed sad. I hoped that I didn't upset her. "Well, bye."

She replied glumly as I walked out, "bye."

As I walked out, I saw Jade at her locker. "Jade!" I yelled.

"Oh hey," she responded ever so casually.

Now my pressure had begun to boil. "Why weren't you in the Blackbox?"

Still casually, Jade simply replied, "Well… I was in the Blackbox. But then, get this. I wasn't in the Blackbox. Crazy, right?"

Confused, I replied, "Which means…"

Jade, obviously not wanting to talk, said, "Just forget it," and walked away. I thought to myself, "I'm done trying to get her back now."


	3. Acting, Leaving

Disclaimer Note: I do not own Victorious :( Dan Schneider owns it, so at least it's good :).

Note: I hope you like my story so far! Don't be afraid to review. I wanna know what you think! Expect Chapter 4 in a week, give or take a few days. Until then, enjoy other FanFictions, eat some chowder, shampoo a squirrel, and probably don't shampoo a squirrel. I don't want a rabies lawsuit ;).

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 1: Narrated by Jade

I sat down, hoping that Sikowitz's class wasn't going to be as stupid as it was last time. My wishes didn't come true.

Sikowitz spoke, "Tori, Cat, and Robbie. Up on stage. You're the next contestant on 'I Gotta Improv That?'"

Tori replied first, "Sure," While they were immediately followed by a harmonized "Kay-kay!" from Cat and Robbie.

Sikowitz spoke again, "Tori. You are a neurosurgeon. Robbie, you are the patient. And Cat, you are the paranoid mother. And… go!

Tori: Now Ma'am-  
Cat: Don't put that tool so close to his head!  
Tori: Ma'am, we need to use that tool to cut open his head.  
Cat: Don't do it!  
Robbie: I'll be okay mom. Guhhh.  
Cat: Don't look into the light baby! I'll be right here by your bed to hold your hand.  
Tori: Ma'am.  
Cat: Yes Doctor?  
Tori: I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave the surgery room-  
Cat: NEVER! *holds onto Robbie*  
Robbie: AH! Mom! I'll be okay!  
Cat: But, bu, bu, bu, but no!  
Tori: Security! Send this lady to our institution!  
Robbie: Mom!  
Cat: Son!

Then, out of nowhere, Sikowitz screams "FIRE!" Cat tells everyone to run, which most of our class starts to do.

Then Sikowitz interrupted us. "Everyone. Settle your kettle. I was doing that to see if you could stay in character! You failed!"

Our class was confused. Tori chimed in, "But if there was a fire in real life…"

Robbie finished her sentence, "Then wouldn't you have to leave?"

Almost on cue, I chimed in my thoughts, "Who would want to leave?" Beck responds to me, "Er… a normal person?" I then ended the conversation with my all-famous "Oh." In a deep, long tone.

The bell ran, marking the end of class. "We are out of time," Sikowitz said. I smirked, said "Yay," and walked off.

Part 2: Narrated by Robbie

As I waited outside of the boarding gate, I couldn't help but think that I should at least tell Cat. I decided to call Cat and tell her to come to the airport.

-30 Minutes Later-

I saw Cat run over to me. "Hey Robbie! Why are you at the airport?"

I practiced breaking the news to her, knowing she would be very sad. But I had to say it. "I'm moving."

Cat just stood there for almost half a minute looking down at the ground with deep sorrow. I could see a tear slowly roll down her cheek, and drop with a sudden fastness to the floor. Then she looked up at me, and gave me the biggest kiss ever.

I kissed back, knowing very well that that could be my last kiss with her. It was tough to think about, but I knew it was inevitable.

Cat laid her head onto my shoulder, and muttered her final words to me. "Goodbye, Robbie."

And with that, she gave me one last kiss on the cheek, and walked off. Right before she round the corner, I saw her turn back to me one last time, with a slight shine of her tears blinding my happiness. Her face showed pure devastation before I would never see her again.


End file.
